


As the world breaks

by Magpie6493



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by The Witcher, Romance, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie6493/pseuds/Magpie6493
Summary: Several years have now passed since the events of "The lady of the lake" Ciri now in her early twenties is haunted one night by a series of visions revealing disaster. The fabled tower of swallows is calling her once more but to what end?Unknown to her things have taken quite a different path in the land of the Ein elle. With Eredin's failed poising of the king who now lays in a perpetual coma his own position at court has become rather unstable. The kings sister previously believed to be dead has now seized control and now seeks more concrete evidence to get rid of this leader of the wild hunt for good.When Ciri returns she find herself thrust into an impossibly tangled web of events as the foretold disaster of the white frost looms ever closer. She's tasked by the new queen to get close to Eredin and get the damming evidence she needs.... But will her own heart betray her as she finds out there's far more to this dangerous warrior than she previously believed?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas
Comments: 34
Kudos: 11





	1. As the tower calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Feel free to comment your feedback i'm really interested in what people think of this. Lore wise this is going to lead heavily towards the books but is probably going to incorporate elements from the games and show as well. Fair warning that i do plan on eventually moving into pretty heavy spice later. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 1: As the tower calls

It began as all things do… With a dream. A dream brought into being by a sleeping sparrow as the wheel of the world turns. When fate will extend it’s hand into the abyss and bring a new future unknown to wolf and hawk alike. 

At first the sleeping Ciri was not aware of the images unfolding beneath her unconscious eyelids. It had been several years since the war with Nilfguard… since she had taken Gerald and Yenefer to Brokilion for healing after a mob had nearly ended their lives…. She was now in her early twenties…. and dreaming of something not entirely unpleasant. 

There were lips pressed reverently against her skin but she could not discern who’s… a body… a large one was pressed against hers in a way that made her sing….. For an instant she saw her own hands running down the line of a pale muscled back…. 

The vision shifted flashes of blood… crumbling stone… and frost… white frost roaring into huge walls of ice destroying everyone in sight… monsters roaring from an unseen void.. horrors and someone…

She bolted upright in bed her clothing plastered to her body with sweat. Wiping her drenched bangs away from her eyes she quickly surveyed the dim room. It was somewhere near dawn. Golden light was beginning to rise above the mountains and creep through the gaps in the wall. 

To reassure herself she wrapped her trembling fingers around the nearby hilt of her sword. Visions were not something unfamiliar to her.. and yet… there was something so different about this one…. The way it stirred a sensation of dread in her gut

Her eyes flickered closed again… one last image decided to parade itself before her… a Tower one infamous in her memories… The towers of swallows… Ciri felt that same undeniable pull that she had experienced before…. The tower was once again calling her… The only question that now remained was simple… Why? 

……

He had been unable to sleep. His skin flushed and breath short he’d rolled out of bed. He kicked the fine sheets away exposing his pale skin to the night’s cruel air. His clothing remained discarded on a nearby chair as he rose. He raked his fingers through the length of his long black hair.

He walked out onto the balcony of his home frowning as the cold nipped at his bare body. His hands rested on elegant railing before him. Shoulders twitching he pressed his weight onto the stone unable to shake the image of his own dreams.

Silver eyes snapped upwards and starred into the distance. Even as the moonlight bathed his world in shadow he knew exactly what that strange feeling was drawing his attention towards. 

Tor Zireael

The place that pathetic human girl had come from all those years ago. A wickedly twisting scar on his leg throbbed drawing his attention. He began to head back inside not liking the way his stomach began to stir at those thoughts. His breath shuddered as he looked over his shoulder one last time….

The girl that no matter how he tried Eredin could not forget.


	2. The sparrow flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siri heads out on her journey towards the fabled tower..... Only it has appeared suddenly out of the mist... as if desperate to find her. She heads through expecting to find herself somewhere different... only it's somewhere far to familiar for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I noticed that people were actually reading them first chapter which absolutely made my morning. I'm really glad that people are as interested in this as i am. I hope you guys enjoy i'll try to post as regularly as i can so i can get to writing teh goods bits as soon as possible.. if you know what i mean ;)

Chapter two: The sparrow flies

The crystalline snow glistened as the sun shone far too brightly overhead. In many ways Ciri knew that blindly heading towards the tower like this was likely a stupid decision. After all the last time she thought it would be a refuge… It turned out to be nothing but a horrendous disaster.

She shut her eyes against the more unpleasant memories. Blood…. the kings bed….. how had all that happened when she was barley 16? 

Ciri knew she should have found Geralt before heading out… to at least try and ask his advice…. But as per usual she had no idea where he was and even if she could send a letter to Yeneffer she was unlikely to be of any help either. 

So here she was… Alone with nothing but her sword and an unusually grumpy gelding for company. 

The hairs on her neck began staring on end as the Witcher medallion around her neck practically began jumping. something was wrong… and deeply so. 

Mist began rolling around her creeping like bony hands from between the spindly trunks of the trees. Her horse abruptly stopped his nostrils flaring and ears pinned to the space ahead of them. There was…. a path… one that hadn’t been there before. 

Ciri cupped a hand above her eyes as she crane her neck to see what was ahead of them. Her stomach dropped to her toes then onto the ground. There it was the tower…. And she was hundreds of miles from where she’d come across it last time.. 

She tired to urge the gelding onwards but he refused to move… feet prancing almost as if he was ready to rear. Muttering a series of curses that would make birds stare at her in astonishment she dismounted. 

The horse continued to jerk against the reins even as she attempted to calm him. Frowning she pulled her pack from where it had been strapped to the saddle and slung it over her shoulder.   
She undid the rest of the tack leaning it against a tree. The gelding bolted Becoming nothing but a vaguely brown streak in the distance within seconds. 

Ciri swallowed hard and made her way towards the tower. The buzzing only got worse, becoming a shrill ringing in her ear. She closed her eyes swallowing her fear as she stepped underneath the high stone arch of the threshold. 

…..

What she was greeted with was a cold wind hissing across her cheeks. She sighed… One of relief…. This trouble she was being called to was in a different world then? Not the warm sunny land of the Ein elle. As much as she was relived there was something in the back of her head that was more than a little disappointed. 

But when she stepped out….. there was a familiar patch of white flowers…. stark against the moonlight. A tingling sensation crept down her spine…. So she was here again?

Something was different…. something had gone horribly wrong…..

….

He rode towards the tower. Fiddling with his hood as it refused to stay on his head. Avallac’h knew what he had felt. Knew that this time he couldn’t be mistaken. Even though it was dangerous to ride this far at night he knew…. someone had come through the tower. He knew it was a fool’s hope… Probably some idiot human that managed it on accident.

There was still that vague hope… The kind that only desperate fools poses…. Had the sparrow flown again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i will make the statement that what happened to Ciri and her first encounter with Ein elle was more than a little disturbing. I will try my best to actually address this issue as the books never really seemed interested in doing that. 
> 
> On another note there's some major reylo-ish the scenes, well at least one scene along those lines in the books. Mainly where cirri heard Eredin's voice in her head mocking her and saying he knew she wanted to feel his touch... which... wow.... it would have been a really great scene but starts to feel little uncomfortable when you consider her age.
> 
> Either way i'm mentioning this mainly to just point out that when i first started this i tough there was way less cannon attraction between them in the books but.... man was i wrong.... Also i just figured out from people's estimations online that Eredin might be 7'6 (Ciri being 5'9) and i don't know what to do with that information. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter i can't wait to get started on the next one.


	3. The lying fox bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri is greeted by Avallac'h.... The cold wind continues to blow across the world. She knows that something is wrong but the fox is of little help. To get out of the dangers of the night Avallac'h proposes heading towards a lord's house in the area. Only he's strangely evasive about who it is.... only making Ciri's suspicion grow.

Chapter three: The lying fox bows

She spied the rider thundering towards her in the darkness long before he sighted her. She glanced around but there was no where else other than the tower to actually hide. She drew her sword it’s dark surface rippling as she readied her stance. 

Her heart hammered with old fears she was failing to tamp down. If it… If it was him he had an overwhelming advantage.... being on a horse already. She could of course just run back into the tower or use her powers to get away… even then that escape would deny her the chance of figuring out why she had been drawn here in the first place. 

Instead of charging her tower the rider halted his horse and slowly approached her on foot instead. The smooth sound of elder speech reached her ears as the figure raised his hand.. slowly lowering the large hood shadowing his face. 

“Ceàdmil Zirael….”

She knew that face….. that voice… slowly she lowered her sword. 

“Avallac’h….”

He sighed with relief rigid tension leaving his shoulders as she sheathed her blade. Now her was a few feet from her and she could see the weary lines of his face more clearly now. 

“I was not fully sure if you would decide to take out your revenge upon seeing me or not…”

A tempting prospect. He had lead her into… well all of it with lie son his lips as he promised safety. If it had been up to him she would have likely never been able to escape much less have control over her own powers.

Still… as his own voice trailed off she kept her hand ready to draw her weapon again if he tried anything. The corners of her mouth were drawn in a tight line as she made sure to use the elder speech…. hers was better now.. less nervous and accented. After all she was not the frightened child she once was anymore. 

“Something is wrong. Was it you or just the tower that called me this time?”

His eyes betrayed a fear that took her off guard. His gaze darted around clearly watching for dangers…… He’d never ridden out at night when they’d first met…. Said it was too dangerous… So why was he here now?

“Much has changed since you were last here Zirael….”

“My name is Ciri.”

Her arms were now firmly crossed as she resisted the now very strong urge to punch him. Avallac’h quickly rolled his eyes shaking his head before continuing to speak. 

“Much has changed since you were last here Ciri… I tried to find… Tried to tell you so i could help but i only ended up failing….”

“Don’t you have Eredin and his riders to help you now that he’s king?”

His mouth opened ever so slightly before he shut it. 

“Eredin is not king…. Auberon did not die…. “

“I was with i’m…. when he.. That’s not possible.”

Despite what he’d done to her Ciri had felt so much sorrow when she’d held the king’s hand… as he breathed his last. 

“You would be surprised by the things that are possible Zir…. Ciri…”

There was pain in his voice as he swallowed correcting himself.

“The twilight days at the end of worlds has dawned upon my people Ciri…. Things have become… Complicated to put it lightly….” 

“Then why don’t you explain?”

Ciri pulled her cloak around her body as another frigid breeze whistled over the plain. She longed for the warmer clothing stashed in the bottom of her pack… Or perhaps even a small fire. 

Avallac’h approached her slowly. He placed a tense hand on her shoulder almost as if he thought her a feral animal about to bite. 

“I would rather not give that explanation here… I will help you…. I have realized the many mistakes i committed the last time you were here… I do not wish to make the same ones again….. There is…. a place near here…. It’s lord should allow us to stay there…”

She didn’t exactly like him daring to touch her but it did remove at least some of the menace from his presence.

“If we ride quickly we should reach there in under an hour… unfortunately i did not bring another horse… when i felt the towers magic i was unsure of what to bring…”

He lowered his gaze returning to the side of the horse… steading it in the case that she needed assistance getting on. Ciri shrugged and mounted dismissing his hand as she swung her leg over its back in one smooth motion.

“I should have brought mine with me….”

Even in the darkness she could see a small smile of amusement of Avallac’h’s lips. He hopped onto the horse behind her shifting uncomfortably against the pack that separated their bodies.

“You could not have known….”

“Who’s house are we going to?”

“I will tell you when we get there….. he won’t mind… You are in no danger from him……”

If his goal was to not make her feel suspicious he had sorely failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man have i continued to be surprised by the response to this. Thank you to the people who have continued to read this i'm very excited to have this opportunity to share my writing with so many people. I hoping to be able to have Eredin appear in the next chapter. I have a bunch of dialogue for it written out i just need to find the time to write out the rest of it.
> 
> It's been fun doing little bits of research for this... Like Avallac'h's whole body is covered in tattoos according to the games. Which i think is pretty interesting but it mostly just makes me wonder about if the other Ein elle have ones like it..... Thoughts that are mostly only going to matter later. Either way i thought it would be fun to share.


	4. At the hawk's doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri finally finds out the identity of the lord Avallac'h has now guided her too. Although filled with horror upon that discovery she storms ahead determined to get the answers to many mysteries now swirling around her.

Chapter four: At the hawk’s doorstep

The silhouette of the mansion came into view after well over an hour of riding in silence. Ciri wasn’t exactly in the mood to be chided about asking questions again and Avallac’h was in no mood to volunteer anything. 

As they came closer no one greeted them… No guards sounds the alarm when they passed under the gates…. They simply opened as if by some spelling shut with a near deafening boom behind them. Ciri sifted uncomfortably feeling her medallion reacting to the magic that was weaving itself around them. 

Avallac’h spoke softly not daring to lean any closer to her than he already was. 

“The spells of protection will only react if you carry ill will. I suggest you try to tamper some of your more….”

“If you keep acting like you’re in charge of me i’m going to break your nose.”

Avallac’h cleared his throat.

“I will keep that in mind.”

She wanted to smile with the satisfaction she had at shutting her up… Her fear upon starring a the mansion’s high spiked walls however won out. There were intricate carvings and something that looked like a noble crest… one thats she couldn’t make out in the shadows no matter how much she tried. 

There was no light coming from the fancifully wrought windows…. The gardens were overgrown and barren no one even came to relieve them of their horse either. 

“Avallac’h is this place abandoned…?”

He sighed dismounting and landing with the annoying amount of natural grace gifted to his kind. 

“No….. The lord here refuses to hire many servants or…”

Recalling the handmaidens who dressed her for the king Ciri found herself unable to remain silent. 

“Human slaves.”

“Yes…”

He offered his hand again and Ciri refused it. Avallac’h pressed his hand to a nearby pillar that set off a loud clanging sound. 

“The lord…. I’ll wake him and explain our situation.”

“Why won’t you tell me who he is?”

He tilted his head as he stared back at her the reins held firmly between his fingers. 

“You’ll find out soon enough it hardly matters.”

Ciri opened her mouth to insult him but the door creaked open. A slip of an elven boy with brown hair squeezed between the gap. He bowed his head to Avallac’h. Without even looking at her the boy took the horse and began leading it off in what was likely the direction of the stables. 

Avallac’h gestured towards the door. 

“After you my lady…”

Ciri rolled her eyes before striding last him. Her fingertips tingled as she wrenched the surprisingly heavy door open. The hall they were greeted by was nearly as pitch black as outside. Only one lantern fashioned from a pale blue glowing stone hung form the ceiling. 

Avallac’h carefully shut the door behind him and tensely stood by her side.

“He should be along any minute now… The ringing from before should have woken him… Hopefully he got the message that it was me….”

More and more magic…. Maybe this lord was some powerful sorcerer… Hopefully not…. Ciri didn’t exactly have any good experience with them to draw on. Suddenly warm lights along the walls flickered to life filling the hall with golden light. Ciri almost had to blink against it. 

There were footsteps booming in the space above them heading closer. An instinct deep within began screaming at Ciri to run. Avallac’h looked towards her steading her….

“Avallac’h i hope you haven’t woken me up in the middle of the night because of another one of your feelings or theories again…. I’m tired and i get precious little sleep as it is…”

The second Ciri heard that voice she yearned to flee but was so terrified she was fixed to the spa. It had been nearly 8 years since she’d heard it.. But she knew it well… That depth… That rasp that seemed to flow smoothly with his words at the same time. There was only one person that voice could belong to….

Avallac’h steeped far ahead of her into the hall almost hiding her from the gaze of the figure coming down the stairs. 

“I assure you this time… this time the tower has truly brought something extraordinary…”

He came into view and Ciri’s knees wanted to buckle at the same time she wanted to draw her sword and rip him to shreds.

She could tell he’d dressed in a hurry… His breeches were black and hastily boring on barley laced…. A blue robe was wrapped over his chest… the silk a whisper against his skin doing nothing to hide angles and curves of the warriors body beneath. His pale complexion almost shone in contrast with his straight raven hair.

Cirir swallowed. His face held that same handsome unearthly beauty of his people… his eyes however betrayed something else… treacherous…. Currently and luckily for Ciri those eyes were fixed on Avallac’h ignoring everything else in the hall.

The hall that she now knew belonged to none other than Eredin…. Eredin… king of the wild hunt that had once pursued her to the ends of the earth. Avallac’h was such a lying bastard for saying she’d be safe here. She would have started yelling at him but it would have drawn Eredin’s attention. 

“You better not be lying this time i’m the end of my…..”

That’s when he finally saw her. His whole body stilled. Ciri could have almost sworn that she heard a sigh slip from between his lips….

“Zirael…. Ciri……”

He regained his composure the bewilderment leaving his face.

“Come…. i’m sure there’s something in the kitchen for us to eat….”

His words may have sounded kind coming form anyone else but from him they sounded profoundly irritated. 

“If you think i’m going anywhere with you, You’re mistaken.”

He glanced at her over his shoulder his lips twisting into a cruel sneer. 

“Why would any of that matter when you can escape at will? I don’t have the power to hold you here even if i wanted to.”

He left not waiting for whatever quip was likely going to come out of her next. What did he mean by that?… thought Ciri…… Why wouldn’t he want to keep her here…. Unless like Avallac’h he was lying and there was something else going on. 

She forced a frustrated breath down as she began stomping after him Avallac’h nervously scurrying after her. As much as she detested every part of this there was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter although it did end up being a bit longer than i initially intended. Agin thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far. You guys have really given me a fun way to spend my time.
> 
> After reading a bunch of the witcher graphic novels i'm really beginning to fall back into my obsession with this world. I'm going to actually have to finish my re watch of the show again soon. 
> 
> I have also begun to realize knowing me this fanfic is probably going to end up being novel length. I just have way too many ideas for this especially since i didn't quite care for the ending in the books and they did nothing to really resolve what was going on with Eredin and his world. 
> 
> Also just think about how unstoppable Eredin and Geralt would be if they were on the same side of a fight.... Like that's a legitimately terrifying prospect. (Also apologies for any earlier misspellings of the my computer's spellcheck has gotten very good at changing stuff without me noticing.)


	5. At the raven's table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri finds herself in the house of Eredin Brec glass. She fights the constant urge to snap or shove him into an oven. Eredin appears to be dealing with similar feelings... And like Ciri is beginning to fight a whole new emotion beginning to take root.

Chapter five: At the raven’s table

The kitchen was well lit but darkness dominated the corners where the large mouths of the ovens sat. Ciri debated attempting to shove Eredin in one but regrettably the chances of that succeeding were unlikely. Instead her and Avallac’h sat down at a simple wooden table.

Without much fuss as Eredin kept his lips pressed firmly together, he lit a small fire and quickly brought a kettle to boil over it. As Eredin reached onto a shelf to get cup Ciri couldn’t help but snort. Slowly his eyes fixed on hers as his face contorted into a glare. She gave him one of her own. She was about to stick her tongue out at him when Avallac’h nervously began speaking.

“As i promised earlier i believe that i owe you some answers Ciri.”

She almost jumped when Eredin set her cup of tea in front of her with the most forceful bang he could without breaking the cup. He of course gently set the remaining cups on the table. He began quietly sipping out of his so cautiously Ciri wanted to burst out laughing. Instead she glared at her own tea… half of which had spilled over the sides and was now soaking into the table. 

“Is this poisoned?”

Her lip curled her words full of venom. Even if the king was supposedly alive that didn’t change what Eredin had attempted to do. How level his next words were made a shiver go down her spine.

“If i wanted to poison you Zirael i would not do it with tea.”

There was a silence so deafening that she could hear when Avallac’h nervously swallowed…. While she and Eredin were starring at each other like they wanted to murder each other of course. 

Despite her irritation there was still a question nagging relentlessly in the back of her mind… Where were all his servants? Why did he stoop to making them tea himself? It was such a domestic thing for him to do that it didn’t line up at all with the armoured warrior who’d once attacked her. 

Avallac’h sighed clearly not able to take their quiet any longer. 

“Much has changed since you were last here.”

“Clearly.”

Apparently Avallac’h still had a tendency to state the obvious. He gestured to the gloomy sitting figure beside him, who froze in the middle of lifting tea to his lips the second his name was mentioned. 

“Eredin you could explain the beginning of all this.”

A calculated smile spread on his face his eyes becoming stormy. He grinned revealing his rows of even teeth…. Even now they still unnerved her. 

“Oh no. You’re the knowing one.”

Who was he to act so high and mighty? Like when she had ridden with Avallac’h earlier she could tell even before speaking she’d regret snapping…. Then again when she was already at her limit… How was she supposed to be able to hold back everything she wanted to say to these bastards? 

“And you’re the one who poisoned the king.”

Eredin almost bolted upright from the table but Avallac’h managed to grip his arm and bring him back down into a sitting position. He gave Ciri a look filled with warning and fear. Clearly he was not likely to able to stop Eredin the next time if she kept antagonizing him. He breathed in deeply only continuing once Eredin was more for less relaxed in his seat. 

“After the king was poisoned he… well he survived somehow but.. lets just say that his mind and functions did not… All he can do now is numbly stare at the ceiling as he lays in bed… he is no longer even capable of speech….” 

A tug of sympathy pulled at her heart…. yes she despised him…. But was he really deserving of that kind of fate? With how much time had passed it was obvious there was no way to heal him… At least under normal circumstances. 

“His sister who was away from the capital long enough many doubted that she even breathed… returned….”

There was something in Eredin’s eyes when Avallac’h said the word sister…. She couldn’t determine weather it was grief or anger…. likely both…. She pushed down the urge to smile. So Eredin had some kind of history with her? Yet another fun way she could use to annoy him.

Eredin took in a shaky breath before interrupting Avallac’h mid sentence. 

“And has now taken the throne…”

If he had looked unsettled before now he was truly uncomfortable. His fingers twitched before pulling the sloping neck of his robe so more of his skin was covered. It was only then that Ciri noticed a faint lacework of of delicate white scars on his chest….. Were they new? She certainly didn’t see enough fo him before to be sure….

He caught her gaze as it was wandering over him… instead of saying anything his hand jerked away form his chest as he began absently scratching at the hollow of his throat. Feeling an odd sensation rising in her stomach she looked away.

Thankfully Avallac’h continued speaking before things became too awkward. 

“She has sway with most of the lords and has managed to now hold more authority than any of our kings before.”

“Good for her.”

Avallac’h gave her his most exasperated look yet. He was likely yearning for the time when she was a small and ignorant enough child that he could mange her. 

“Ciri… as appealing as that may sound to you it has caused… problems..”

“I’m guessing lord broody here has fallen out of favour.”

Ciri had expected to get a rise out of him from that but instead he sat there…. blankly starring at the space just beyond her shoulder. 

“More than that…”

Eredin mused his words becoming tight… So this was something that he clearly didn’t like speaking about. Avallac’h continued gripping his cup so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

“Despite my warning and a mountain of evidence she refuses to believe that the white frost is coming…… She somehow became convinced that Eredin and i were … Allied in what happened… and because of what she.. suspects…”

Eredin groaned massaging his temple with one hand.

“....He did… i was guilty by association and have lost much of my standing among my peers…. So despite whatever i do she refuses to do anything about the white frost she won’t allow us to start slowly evacuating people and…. Eredin isn’t even allowed to lead his men outside our world…. he’s still their leader but even the patrols he’s permitted to head here are limited.”

His words were taking on a panicked tone… It was more than just off putting to see the always composed Avallac’h so unhinged. Dread pooled in her stomach. The king was not capable of fulfilling the same duties…. Eredin was also of whatever passed for a royal enough house here….

Their eyes meet and Ciri swallowed not even wanting to begin contemplating what this conversation was possibly leading to. 

“So are you expecting my help this time?”

Eredin’s eyes closed briefly… His hands were shaking again… they only stopped one he began gripping the table so hard his nails began cutting into it. 

“No. The time has passed for any of that nonsense to actually work. You arrived too late for it to be of any good. You simply get the treat little Zirael of watching my people go extinct while it’s idiot…”

Avallac’h steadied him again…. Eredin’s breathing had become ragged… His chest heaving in a way that was…. distracting….. It didn’t help that his robe had began to slip apart either….. Ciri reminded herself of what he was…. the Ein elle’s beauty was their greatest weapon. He was of course more than just a mere enemy.

Eventually he got himself under control as Ciri shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“While it’s queen refuses to do anything to even try to defend her people.”

Avallac’h turned to her… His shoulders sagging with the weight of defeat. 

“You are welcome to stay…. We won’t try to keep you here… But if there’s any way you can think of that you power could be of help…..It would be appreciated…”

Eredin was starring at her again….

“You keep looking at me like that.”

His eyes flashed losing whatever they had moments before. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

“Like what?”

Avallac’h groaned half lifting his hands to his face as he stared at them. One hand inching towards his staff resting on the nearby wall. Ciri could feel the way the air was becoming charged with chaos… Good. Hopefully they’d actually have a fight soon. This tension was becoming unbearable. 

“Like you’re intrigued and disgusted.”

“You were practically a child the last time you were here… It’s surprising how much you’ve…”

Eredin had been looking over her in a way that made her skin crawl… But when his words broke off in distraction she did feel proud of herself….. Was there even a trace of blush on his cheeks? Eventually he was able to gather himself and finish what he was saying.

“Grown in such a short amount of time….”

Of course nearly a decade was inconsequential to him.

“It’s been almost eight years you ass.”

He sighed taking in her insult instead of reacting. Clearly he was becoming used to her insults now… Either that or what she thought was the word ass wasn’t as offensive in elder speech. He traced the rim of his tea cup staring into it’s now empty depths intently. 

“So it has… Then again even the measure of years has no meaning to someone like me… After all the span of your’s are just an insignificant blink compared to mine.”

His eyes flashed to hers… Eredin was smiling as if he’d won something. Ciri remembered that look well. The same one that he’d given her on that boat when he said some bandages and time in bed would do her good instead of running away. That fight had ended in him bleeding on the bank of a river and her escaping.

Eredin must have seen the satisfaction on her face… Now he was giving her a puzzled look as he narrowed his eyes. This expression quickly turned to a scowl the second she started speaking again. She tilted her head adding in a childish tone to her voice just to mock him. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that i won the last fight we had. Tell me Eredin do you still have a scar form where i stabbed you?”

Luckily before the air could become truly poisoned with murderous intent Avallac’h stepped in.

“We should all get some sleep and perhaps in the morning we will all have remembered to not snap at each other like children.”

Eredin stared at Avallac’h with enough rage Ciri briefly wondered if the knowing one was about to have his face bashed in on the table. A silent conversation passed between them as their eyes remained locked. 

Eventually Eredin got up from the table and doing his best to ignore Ciri… Even though he was still clearly looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, gestured for them to follow him out of the kitchens exit.

“I suppose it’s time i show you to some rooms then… Though i suppose the dog pens would be fitting for you knowing one since you…”

Avallac’h’ s eyes suddenly became fiery as he bolted to his feet. 

“Do not insult me for something you also had a hand in Eredin.”

There it was…. His semblance of order shaken again…. Ciri slowly rose not knowing if the room was going to erupt in bloody combat any second. Eredin just gave them a smug look over his shoulder.

“Oh yes but there’s quite a difference between what we both did. Besides i have the sense to actually despise everything i am.”

Avallac’h muttered a series of curse words that Ciri didn’t understand and got the distinct impression she probably didn’t want to either….. Her heart twinged a little at Eredin’s words….. Had he really been honest… When he said that he despised himself?

He should thought Ciri. After all he did he should. Still there was a sense of uncertainty deep down that wanted to argue with that line of thinking. After Eredin had long disappeared into the dim again Avallac’h sighed.

“He’s much better when he’s actually had sleep if you can believe such a thing.”

Eredin better? She wanted laugh. A little more reactive yes but he was the same arrogant elf she remembered.

“And when was the last time he actually had sleep?”

Despite having just been insulted by him Avallac’h expression softened into one of pity as he stared down the hall. 

“I’d say nearly eight years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun especially in writing the dialogue of this scene. i'm going to really have a lot fo fun with them continuing to snap at each other while getting a little.... distracted.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this and especially those who have left kudos and comments. It makes my day when i get them. It's more than just a little encouraging for people to say that they're liking this for the writing style. 
> 
> I hope that you guy continue to enjoy this. i certainly am and i can't wait to write where the rest of this story goes.


	6. In the den of vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night in Eredin's mason winds down... There are however some refining frustrations that still need to be hashed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning but also spoiler alert for this chapter. A character at the end has a panic attack. If that is not something you feel comfortable reading it is at at the end and is divided from the rest of the chapter before by
> 
> ....
> 
> A series of dots like that. Enjoy :)

Chapter six: In the den of vipers

Protectively Ciri clutched her pack of belongings to her chest. In part because she wanted to keep her eyes on it….. In part because she wanted to prevent Eredin from having an opportunity to look at her chest. 

Avallac’h moved forward cautiously as he stood by Ciri’s side. 

“He won’t… Try anything….”

He whispered to her cautiously. 

“He’s….”

She was well aware that it was likely listening in on every little words as he walked carelessly ahead of them. Even so she couldn’t keep herself from correcting Avallac’h again….. She hadn’t the strength before but now she’d faced countless monsters and walked through world’s unnumbered. 

“I will be the one to decide weather or not i’m safe Avallac’h not you.”

He opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it before sighing again… Something that seemed to be his new favourite thing to do. 

“Truly you are the one who has changed Ciri…. You’re starting to remind me of.. of Laura now. You’ve truly began to grow into…”

He never got to finish his thought. Eredin called out to him gesturing to a door.

“This is your usual place when you chose to disturb me… I suppose it should be sufficient for tonight.”

There was a way in how he emphasized that last word that made it more than clear Eredin wanted Avallac’h out of his presence as soon as possible. He didn’t have the same coldness in his gaze when he looked upon Ciri…. There as still that… odd thing in his eyes... A flicker of a hidden emotion…. The one that she hadn’t been able to decipher at the table earlier. 

Perhaps he was just going to wait until she was sound asleep to strangle her? Avallac’h cleared his throat making quick goodbyes as he shuffled towards his room…. He gave Ciri a meaningful look but didn’t elaborate any further.

When the door shut behind him Ciri’s nerves began buzzing…. Because now she was alone with Eredin…. His tall shadow leaned towards her feet as neither wanted to be the one to give in and move first. 

Strangely it ended up being him. 

“Your room is this way.”

“What makes you think i even want to sleep here.”

She did… at least she wanted the idea of it. A warm bed somewhere soft… The only issue is that all of this was his. Eredin turned to her and for an instant looked as if he was about to storm over.

“Unless you have a tent hidden in there which i highly doubt i believe it’s safe to make the assumption you’ll need to sleep inside. However if you are planning on sleeping beneath the sky out of my estate grounds then by all means get eaten by…..”

She couldn’t take it anymore. Ciri stormed past Eredin making sure to jab him with her elbow as she pushed past. Much to her disappointment he didn’t even budge… He was too solid for that. Ciri could practically feel his eyes burning a hold in the back of her skull as he began to trail after her. 

“I’m glad to know i’m better than being devoured.”

“Only slightly.”

She heard him chuckle… It was a sound that startled her…. It wasn’t mocking but… Warm. For a moment she tried to imagine what it was like when he laughed… Then again considering the constant scowl he wore on his face that ever happening was unlikely. 

“I think i prefer you with fangs Zirael… Even if they’re extremely irritating.”

They passed the rest of the way down the hall in relative silence. Eventually Eredin paused before an ornate door. Cirri saw hints of gold and gems glinting against the lantern light. He pressed his palm to it’s surface. With a soft creak it opened inwards. 

“This can be yours for the remainder of your stay here….”

He made no move to go inside. He locked eyes on her as she began to pass under it’s pointed arch. Her spine became rigid as she passed him. He leaned on the doorframe as she began to take in the room… or rather series of rooms. 

“Before you ask this room is the furthest in the estate form my own quarters… you won’t have to worry about me… Attempting anything as Avallac’h put it.”

She set her pack down keeping her body turned towards him so he wouldn’t be able to surprise her. 

“I already know you won’t. Your kind don’t find any beauty in the human body after all.”

That was the source of the problem between her and the king…. She was so…. beneath him he felt like he was being forced to couple with some animal. Eredin likely did not feel any different. However that faint blush returned to his cheeks. 

“That’s up for debate.”

Ciri was so shocked she couldn’t come up with a response. 

“You were more poetic last time.”

Whatever vulnerability he’d had moments before quickly changed to annoyance. He took a step back a shadow falling over his face…. Even if he’d flushed red now ciri would be unable to tell. 

“You’ve woken me up in the middle of the night… It’s rather unfair of you to expect…”

Now he was really starting to become angry… Ciri tensed. There was no Avallac’h to protect her from his moods this time. 

“Why am i explaining myself to something pathetic like you? I’m going to bed. I expect you can find the kitchens on your own in the morning….”

He pointed at her suddenly. Ciri suppressed the urge to flinch…. Eredin’s eyes widened as he paused…. when he began again his words were softer and his posture had lost most of it’s menace. 

“Don’t even think of trying to wake me up early tomorrow.”

He stormed off not waiting for Ciri to respond. Mercifully the door shut quietly on it’s own as his footsteps faded from her range of hearing. His reaction puzzled her…. Why had he changed the second he saw fear in her eyes?

…..

Eredin felt like screaming or tearing at his own hair out of frustration. She kindled such an odd mixture of emotions in him….. Anger… Anger and something else he didn’t know he was still capable of feeling.

He pressed a hand over his chest as he felt his breathing becoming rapid and tight. 

Yes he’d risen to almost her every barb but if he didn’t that would mean showing his weaker side to her…. The one that cared… The one that wanted to hold her…. Run his fingers over her soft skin… To untangle the knots in that shining white hair…

But he couldn’t allow that…. She was lesser she was… She was human….. He closed his eyes against another face from his past. How pathetic would everyone find him if they knew…. Knew he had ever even thought about desiring such fragile and flawed things? 

Every word that came of her mouth somehow managed to strike him deep and make him inexplicably angry….. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him…. Her eyes when he’d begun yelling were burned into his mind. Nothing would change the fact that now she was. That just made him hate everything he did even more. 

He hadn’t missed her starring at his scars…. Even that alone had made him want to fall apart. how was he supposed to tell her what happened? After she left? All that came before? He couldn’t tell anyone those things but every look she gave him seems to demand that.

He was barley able to get his breathing under control as he reached him room. Once he made sure he’d bolted the door he slumped against the wall… Holding his knees to his chest as he struggled to just breathe. He closed his eyes shutting all of it out…. Biting the inside of his mouth until he tasted the iron of his own blood. 

Why of all time was she here now? Why had the tower brought her to their shores once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one. The Eredin passage at the end kind of came out of no where but i'm really glad that i added it since the chapter as a whole feels a lot more finished now. 
> 
> For anyone curious going forward due to a lot of unresolved trauma that he's experienced Eredin is going to be depicted with some at times pretty severe mental health issues. I suffer from a lot of them myself but a i'm pretty sure he has ptsd and everyone's experience is different i will do my best to write this well.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy me trying to include this kind of representation as this is not an element really present in the books. essentially what's happened is that since there's pretty much not much officially known about Eredin's backstory i've tried to create something in the interest of making him a more complicated and interesting character. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy i love getting comments so let me know what you think.


	7. Dreams unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri falls asleep and her mind is haunted by visions.... with mysterious.... and only pleasant.

Chapter seven: Dreams unfold

It was cold….. mist surrounded her as Ciri found herself in the embrace of a dream…. or a vision… Until things actually started happening it was hard to tell which was which. She saw a great lake come into focus out of the murk. It was surrounded by high mountains capped in snow. There was sun and flowers all around….

She saw a figure… No an elf approach it’s shores… It cupped it’s hands after it knelt to drink from the bank only to pause….. On the other side a herd of unicorns…. One horns as Eredin called them, settled to do the same…. instead of attacking the elf smiled…. He bent down again but then…

The ground shook… To was a blast of pale white light and he was blown backwards…. The elf stumbled away as the unicorns fled… He never made it… Ice shot out form the lake as it froze over in seconds…. one shaft impaling and killing the elf before he could even scream… his blood…. it was so bright against the snow that began to consume the field….

“Va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh’ar…..”

Something ends, something begins….

In an instant the snowy mountains and the dead elf were gone… Ciri was still unsure as to weather or not this was a vision….. The elder speech seemed to indicate just that…. the problem with visions was that they gave her utterly no idea if those images were a part of the past, present or future….

One thing was certain… The white frost that Eredin and Avallac’h spoke of was indeed coming. the only question was how soon?

……

Instead of waking Ciri continued dreaming only they began to take a much more pleasant turn. She was a in a warm bed but she couldn’t tell where….. She knew somehow on instinct that it was the same one from her dreams before…The ones that had began this whole journey in the first place. There was someone curled against her back holding her close….. A strong arm laying protectively over her waist.

A face.. Smiling was pressed to her neck while the hand on her stomach began tracing slow circles with rough fingertips…. Her heartbeat quickened… There was an element to this that didn’t quite feel… well like it was her dream…. but she was in it… her mind had been called to it… and it felt so sweetly real….

That’s when the edges of this dream too darkened….. The figure behind her jolted trying to rise to protect her… There was someone standing in the doorway rapidly approaching them. He had a thin metal rod in his hand…. glowing white with heat….. As the room faded to dark walls of stone…. The screaming started. The kind that only a wounded animal makes.

Mercifully that was the extent that Ciri saw… She opened her eyes to the dark nothing of her room as she became slowly aware her body was coated in sweat. Ciri tried to fall back asleep in a futile attempt to force it all away so she could even get a moments peace. 

Even long… long after she’d bolted awake she still had trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning she was only able to steal of a few minutes for the rest of night…. The was of course not helped by the fact that far off she could still hear echoes of that exact same screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a weirdly productive day and definitely was not expecting to be able to put out two chapters but i guess that's just how it goes sometimes. 
> 
> These two scenes were ones that when i was originally planning i was thinking of including in the last chapter but they didn't really end up fitting. So they've just been given a short chapter on their own. I'm going to need to do quite a bit more build up before i can do anything truly spicy and.... trust me the suspense is really killing me too. I even have those scenes already planned out...
> 
> However i really want to try and build this up in a way that makes sense especially considering the history between these two. That and since i'm starting to get ideas for what's going on with other characters back on the continent this is slowly turning into something that's likely going to end up feeling more like a whole complete novel/continuation as oppose dot a short fanfic...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the ride because i'm certainly excited to write it.


	8. Raspberries and water drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri goes to the kitchen in search of breakfast... She encounters Eredin who much to her frustration has found a new way of getting under her skin.

Chapter eight: Raspberries and water drops 

Ciri was slow to wake…. The previous night’s images still haunted her… Demanding and draining all of the energy that she had. Her stomach growled so loudly she was worried about someone else hearing it. She groaned getting dressed slowly as she began to plan what this next day would look like.

Avoiding Eredin was at the top of her list… Avallac’h’s company was preferable but he wasn’t likely to be of much help either….. A map…. She’d have to find a map and figure out where that lake was…. Perhaps a quick ride around the area first to determine of it was nearby first?

She opened the door slowly finding that it gave way easily under her touch. The hallway was empty now… save for the strands of golden sunlight illuminating the entire space. Ciri almost gasped when she stepped out….. the walls that only the night before she’d beloved were plain were covered in fantastical murals. 

She smiled as she walked admiring the bright flashes of paint as they depicted scenes from everyday life and creatures that were even stranger than ones she’d killed with Geralt.

Eventually she was able to find the stairwell that led to the main level and soon after the kitchen….. Her nerves were on edge the entire time….. She han’t even encountered another soul… or heard one. Thankfully there was a fresh baked loaf and some fruit sitting on the counter.

Her stomach rumbled as the scent form the baking hit her nose. She quickly found a knife, some jam and a plate and quickly cut off a piece. She didn’t care or want to think if it was meant for someone else. Eredin couldn’t exactly argue against her eating could he?….. Well he probably would just to be contrary. 

Ciri began to take her first bites when she noticed an open door on the other side of the kitchen….. A full barrel of water next to it….. a large lump of fabric tossed onto an adjacent stool. She froze for a few moments her ears straining for the noise of anyone approaching…

Once she was sure she continued eating. She closed her eyes smiling at the sweetness of the jam in her mouth….. Raspberries she quickly realized…. Just as she was about to take another bite she heard.. Loud footsteps… heavy breathing….

Her eyes flashed to the open door…. Eredin emerged from it…… Bare except for his breeches his skin shining with sweat….. Usually Ciri would have wondered if he actually owned a decent shirt however….. she became completely distracted….

Heat rose to her cheeks it was a good thing that Eredin hadn’t noticed her yet…. 

He’d clearly honed his body to what was… well sculpted perfection over the duration of his long life…. He was breathing heavily as he placed both hands on either side of the barrel. He’d set a sword on the wall…. So he’d been out training in teh cool morning air…

Eredin plunged his head in and held it there long enough Ciri wondered if she needed to do anything……

He pulled it out breathing a sigh of relief as he smoothy this raven hair along his scalp. Ciri was utterly transfixed by the way beads of water made their way down the lines his body… as they slowly… moved downwards…. She tore her eyes away reluctantly not liking the thoughts about Eredin that were coming to her mind…. and correctly guessing that he was likely to notice her presence any second.

She heard a startled gasp… her eyes met Eredin’s… Internally Ciri was praying that there was no colour on her face… he’d never let her live it down if there was. 

“What are you doing in here…?”  
He demanded… shying away when she looked at him… holding the fabric which she now realized was his shirt protectively in front of his exposed skin. 

“You said when i woke up i could come down for the kitchen to get some food.”

He turned his back to her as he slipped his shirt on over his head. Ciri struggled to contain a gasp as she saw his back… the web of scars she’d already seen was present yes but… There were ropes of damaged flesh snaking their way across his back….. Strangely some of them took the form of circles… placed very deliberately over his ribs….

Her heart skipped as it began to beat in an irregular rhythm. Those scars weren’t from some battle or beast. someone had carved and stuck those into his body…. Who could have even been capable of…. Her thought broke off as he turned towards her…. Parts of the fabric still clinging to him in the places his skin was still wet…. his hair still dripping… 

“You also said not to wake you up come morning… i thought you’d still be in bed.”

“It’s my house i have a right to do as i please here.”

Ciri didn’t exactly have a response to that. By now he’d walked over to the bread. He glanced at her meal out of the corner of his eyes…. he made a sound… A ghost of the warm chuckle she’d heard the previous night. 

“I’m glad it was cool enough for you to eat by the time you came down here.”

Ciri paused as she took another bite… even though she wanted to act disgusted to spite him it was too delicious for that.

“Did you make it?”

Ciri asked sarcastically as she glared murder at him. Eredin sat down across the table from her…. a smug smile forming on his face as he took the first bite of bread. Ciri was stunned….

“Wait you actually….”

Eredin shrugged starring down at her with clear satisfaction as he began to eat. 

“There isn’t exactly a cook here anymore.”

So he was making all of his own meals…. Ciri didn’t want to think of him in the kitchen making himself a meal…. It was just so… to distract herself she blurted out the first words that came to mind. 

“Why is that?”

His body stilled…. She could tell there was something more going on than what he was willing to tell her before he even opened his mouth. 

“I found i couldn’t stand the feeling of people all around, constantly pestering me…”

His pale eyes were fixed on hers flashing like the edges of a silver sword. 

“A feeling i‘m becoming aquatinted with again.”

Ciri’s hands curled slowly into fists as she hid them under the table. The moment of rage passed and she began eating trying her best to not even look at his face. 

“Do you even want me here?”

“Yes.”

He said it without hesitation. A quick answer that stood in contradiction to essentially everything that he’d done since she’d arrived. 

“Your presence is unexpected….”

He began slowly… a mistake really considering how much Ciri wanted to interrupt him.

“Don’t you mean unwelcome?”

He sighed getting up and cutting himself off another slice of bread. This time he noticed the jam and brought it over to the table with him. 

“If that’s the word you want to use…. How long are you wanting to stay here?”

His words were not bitter…. He was still snapping at her but he’d lost some of the previous night’s fire….. There were incredibly dark circles under his eyes…. Ciri recalled the screams… the hot iron in the dream…. The scars on Eredin’s back….. it made too much sense….. That vision likely belonged to him. So why was he dreaming of lying in bed with her?

“Until i figure out why the tower called me here and what it wants me to do…. after that i’m not sure.”

Ciri tried her best not to look as licked some of the bright red jam off his lips before taking another bite. 

“Sounds like you might be here a while.” 

Ciri crossed her arms, Eredin rolled his eyes in response. 

“As that is the case we should sort out some kind of arrangement so we don’t strangle each other in our sleep.”

She was weary of him wanting anything from her….. There was more than just “Getting along” to this plan she was sure of it. 

“What are you proposing?”

“If there’s something you want… Within reason…. That i can give you to make your stay…. more comfortable….”

He said those last words through clenched teeth. Ciri wondered how much she’d effected him… Eredin didn’t seem like the kind of man who ever made concessions to anyone.

“I want to go riding.”

She didn’t have to tell him why after all. Later…. Perhaps if he was still in a giving mood later she’d seek him out and ask questions about that lake. There was a smile at the corners of his lips…. Not a condescending one for a change

“That can be arranged then… I’ll show you the stables when we finish eating.”

They continued in silence both stealing glances at each other while the other wasn’t looking. Both became aware of it but neither felt quite brave enough to say anything. His eyes fixed on hers starring at something on her cheek.

“You have jam on your face.”

Ciri ran a finger over mouth and around unable to find anything. She starred back at him with her hands raised.

“Where?”

By now she was fully convinced that he’d lied… clicking his tongue in frustration he rose and reached over the table…. over the table and to her face…. For a moment his hand cupped her face with a tenderness she didn’t know he hand in him…. With his thumb he wiped a glob of jam from her cheek…

Ciri wasn’t entirely sure what to do… Even after she sat back down the places where his rough hand had brushed against her skin burned….heat pooled inside…… funnelling to one place in particular. She was unsure in that moment of she wanted to draw a weapon and stab him or….. pull him in… find out what to was like to kiss a monster…and maybe… ruin a table…..

“There….”

His voice broke the spell… Ciri once regaining the ability to speak as she got her own racing thoughts under control. 

“You humans are so terribly bad at staying clean.”

Those questionable feelings quickly turned to anger.

“You’re….”

She was barley able to speak… her throat had become tight. Eredin finished her sentence for her. 

“Infuriating? Is that what you were about to say?”

He was smiling… looking deep into her eyes as the tip of his tongue flicked out…. Licking the jam off his thumb in a way that was turning her thoughts all over again.

“I hate you.”

He grinned wide his white teeth flashing…. 

“I’m well aware of that Zirael.” 

His face was so… so….. Ciri thought they’d come to a peaceful arrangement and now she was dealing with things she was utterly unprepared for. 

“Why do you look so smug then?”

Eredin leaned forward his elbows resting on the table. His eyes narrowed acquiring a look that Ciri had no doubt hd made some Ein elle maiden quiver in the past. 

“I’ve just found a way to stun you to silence.. and better yet annoy you.”

That…. bastard…

“And what’s that?”

Ciri was ready to reach for her sword and gut him then and there. Unperturbed Eredin’s voice deepened and became almost a whisper. 

“Flirting.”

He popped the last piece of his bread in his mouth… Ciri all too mindful of the way his throat moved when he swallowed… shot to her feet…. She needed to focus on the fact she was angry at him…. Not that he’d figured out a rather exasperating new way to toy with her. 

“Just show me the damn horses Eredin.”

She began to storm towards the door… Eredin quickly fell in behind her. He gripped her arm… lightly enough she could tear away He leaned in his breath tickling her ear as he spoke softly. 

“As you wish my lady….”

She was not proud of the shiver that sent down her spine. Ciri tore from his grasp and shoved Eredin so hard he actually stumbled backwards a few steps. She heard that rumbling chuckle follow her as he guided her towards the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a fluff chapter but i couldn't help myself. I hope that it wasn't too jumbled i've been a bit out of sorts today. My college classes finally start up again so my updates might not be as regular but i'm going to do my best to get as much out as possible for you guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. believe it or not i was going to build this up slower but there's just already so much tension between them it's impossible for something to not to happen whenever they're in a room together. I do have some action planned soon. 
> 
> I also had a weird thought the other day.... With how long elves live in this world i'm honestly curious how many of them have experimented. As a pansexual who has a hard time of writing strictly straight characters i'm legitimately curious how many of the Ein elle might be bisexual? (Is Eredin?)
> 
> If any of you have an option on this i'm curious what you think. Let me know in the comments below they're always welcome.


	9. Over the hills and far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Eredin share another moment in the stables... She begins to unravel more of the mystery of his past. It also seems that Ciri has found a way to turn Eredin's own new methods back on him.

Chapter nine; Over the hills and far away

The way to the stables took them outside the forbidding entrance to the estate and onto it’s decrepit grounds. 

Decrepit was actually more of a kind word considering how neglected every single thing in sight seemed. Even the now cracked paving stones had an abundance of sickly green grass and wilted flowers sprouting up between them. 

Eredin strode forward casually kicking a stick aside and glaring at it like the thing even had the sentience to be able to get in his way. He looked back at her fingers twitching… obviously missing his sword. He turned away holding his head his in arrogance as he lead her around to the side of the house. 

“Before you ask i saw no point in maintaining a place that could be destroyed any second.”

Ciri snorted.

“You must really not like it then.”

Even a flowerbed would have been nice. If the end was indeed coming he could have at least tried to not make it look like he’d given up entirely. Eredin spoke as if he did not care but for a moment something in his breath hitched.

“I don’t exactly have fond childhood memories of this place.”

“You grew up here?”

Of course he did… It was a stupid question… No reprimand came. His jaw tightened… his eyes darted around looking towards the building that had just came into view ahead of them. So he’d said more than he meant to….. An odd slip up for a liar so practised.

“In a fashion….. but that hardly matters…. I after all am the only thing that remains… Other than the servants and horses….”

He attempted to force a smile as they came to the doorway of the sables. He failed at that expression badly.. once he realized, his familiar frown returned as he burst into the stables. 

If he was the only one here his family must be… gone…. Elves lived long enough that it made sense his parents had probably long since passed…. But there were so many rooms in this place….. His family must have either been once much friendlier or…. much larger. 

Ciri’s attention was snapped away form her thoughts once she entered the stables. Like everything in this land it was the picture of splendid perfection. All the stalls were large and comfortable…. they barley even smelled of horse. 

There was what looked like knot work branches twisting their way over the woodwork….. no matter how hard Ciri looked she could not tell where they ended or began.. almost as if the entire building had been carved form one massive tree. 

The animals immediately began prancing and a few nickered once they became aware of Eredin’s presence. 

“You’re welcome to any of the horses here… Save for the black stallion at the end. He’s mine and he’s probably too big for you anyways…. most of them probably are if i think of it…. they weren’t exactly bred for humans…”

There was that condescending sneer that made Ciri want to bash his teeth in once again. What made ignore the impulse was the sincere and almost happy glint in his eyes as he greeted the horses. A few he only gave a passing touch… others he paused tenderly stroking their muzzles and even reaching to scratch behind their ears. 

When Ciri reached out her hand they either backed away or stood still shying way from her at the last second. Through it all Eredin continued looking at her… clearly amused out of the corner of his eye. Him being so gentle with these animals was another thing Ciri was going to have to ad to the list of things about Eredin that didn’t make sense. 

“You like horses don’t you….?”

He gave her a quick smile. He was with the black stallion now….. who was nuzzling his chest in search of a treat with such force that Eredin was having trouble standing steady. 

For the first few moments he of course ignored her starring into the animals gleaming brown eyes. The softness in his voice made teh corners of her mouth begin to pull into a grin.

“I’ll bring them later i didn’t have time today…. No need for that attitude you know i don’t usually come until later…..”

He cleared his throat backing away from the stallions stall.

“They were the only thing that was kind and honest with me when i was younger… “

His eyes closed for a brief moment a she stared of at some imagined horizon.

“Other than my sister……”

His voice broke choking off his words. He sucked in a heavy breath before his words once again became irritated. 

“You said you need a horse. We should find one before you whittle any more details about my personal life out of me….”

Ciri opened her mouth to protest but ultimately decided against it. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard hurt in his voice when he said the word sister… combine that with the fact Eredin said that everyone was now gone….. She was certain of one thing and that was that his sister was likely dead….. How was the remaining mystery.

One that she was not planning on “whittling’ out of him as Eredin put it. She recognized the deep pain he was in… The way he instantly angered the second even his own words got close to admitting whatever wounded truth he’d buried…… the dreams of those hot irons haunted her. Was Eredin the only one who’d been in the cell when that happened…. or was there someone else?

It was becoming increasingly clear that she had…. at least some effect on him. He cautiously approached a nearby stall. 

“This mare should work fine….”

Her head quickly appeared in the doorway of the stall her ears pinned pack as she held her head high glaring at Eredin… She was chestnut mare but what looked like it was threads of gold glistened in her coat.

“She hates me so you both already have something in common…”

Ciri couldn’t help but chuckle while poorly hiding her mouth under one hand. Eredin returned the smile as he shook his head. 

“Her name is Aenyelionors……”

Fiery lioness in elder speech…. He couldn’t have picked a more fitting horse.. Ciri however did have a slight feeling that this mare might be trouble. Eredin slowly backed away from the stall. 

“It’s a fitting name for her personality trust me…… it almost works as a nickname for you actually…” 

Ciri didn’t want to think…. about him calling her by that name while whispering in her ear like he did earlier… But she did…. her cheeks heated against her will. 

Thankfully Eredin wasn’t looking and had lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. It felt so.. warm…. A part of her wanted to lean into it but she crushed that feeling and began to mentally stomp on it as Eredin spoke. 

“The stableboy…. Darragh should be able to help you…. He’s probably nearby…. I’d help you with her but i’d rather not try to fall asleep with a her shaped bite in my ass..”

Ciri began laughing… Eredin was smiling down at her as he moved his hand.

“I thought you didn’t sleep…”

Eredin sighed.

“I don’t…. But still i’d rather not add another one of her scars to my collection….”

When Ciri smiled back up at him as he began to leave she could have sworn he stilled…. and a faint blush had once again returned to his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

“I have some…. duties to attended to…. try to not to get yourself killed… Avalac’h would be furious with me…. that and it would be rather inconvenient…..”

For a moment Ciri thought he would continue nervously stammering but he turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the stables before he could embarrass himself further. Ciri could have sworn she heard him groan loudly in frustration. Maybe his new method of annoying her could be turned back on him…..

…..

Eredin once again had the oh so very strong urge to tear his hair out by it’s roots. Even so that moment of nearly frantic frustration passed and he was left with a warm feeling in his chest. He knew he’d just made an absolute fool of himself… however…. the image of that carefree smile of hers was burned into his mind.

In those precious seconds he’d been able to memorize even small details… The way her face changed and her eyes brightened….Her teeth were so pearly white it shouldn’t have been possible… her eyeteeth instead of being level were pointed one was ever so slightly crooked…. Not enough that most would notice but he somehow did.

Eredin felt the anger returning as he fought the impulse to go back to that stable and be by her side for just a moment longer… one more second so he could fully grasp her features… Then he would have his fill… that would be all he needed before he could go back to seeing her as hideous and lesser again.

If only….. As Eredin walked back towards the house he was perfectly aware of the fact that he was lying to himself. He would have to do…. much… much more with and to her before he would even begin to know or be satisfied when it came to her.

He thought of the cool barrel of water still in the kitchen next to his sword…. maybe some training would cool him off…. he was beginning down a slippery slope and had to stop this unfolding of himself before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF it's been a bit longer than i intended since i got the last chapter up. College classes have started up again but it seems if i work hard enough on teh weekend i have time to work on this so hopefully everything should be fine going into the future.
> 
> I may have accidentally covered a nickname Eredin can use for Ciri while naming the horse. Aenyelionors (Feiry lioness) I hope that's the correct way to write in elder speech... But like just imagine for a second.
> 
> He has her up against a wall he's holding her legs around his waist.... her hands wandering over his muscled best and broad shoulders..... his hands tighten their grip on her hips as he kisses her fiercely. He grinds his body against hers barley able to contain the need taking over them both. He nips her earlobe as his lips descend downwards to her neck. There's a growl in the back of his throat as he says....
> 
> "Aenyelionors.... You're mine."
> 
> I'm just saying i may actually have to make that a scene later... like man can i not wait until i get to writing the spice between them. i the mean time i hope you guys enjoy that little paragraph at the end. I got two final exams this week so it will probably be until the weekend again until i can get another chapter up.


	10. A storm rolls in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something ominous hangs over the horizon. Will the newfound peace between Eredin and Ciri last?... or will it be disrupt day something different... and entirely much darker.

Chapter ten: A storm rolls in

After Eredin had left the stables Ciri struggled not to burst out laughing. After they’d come so far in the course of one morning she was in no mood to invoke his rage again… perhaps later… She knew it was only a matter of time until one of her barbs once again landed.

Saddling the horse… Once Darragh shuffled in of course. Ciri had tried talking to him but he just kept his eyes downcast and away from her the entire time. He managed to leave without Ciri demanding an answer from him. She’d certainly wanted to but the images form the vision she’d had in her dreams still haunted her. 

Ciri guided Aenye out of the stables before mounting her. Surprisingly the mare remained calm…. that was until Ciri attempted to urge her into a walk… Aenye decided that it was perfect time to explode into a gallop and chase the horizon. Ciri did her best to rein her in as the wind whipped past her whistling in her ears…..

Eredin hadn’t been lying when he’d been cautioning her about her…. He could of course be still attempting to kill her inconvenience or no….. Finally Aenye stopped but it was only to toss her head forward to chomp on some grass outside of the estate grounds. Ciri was almost out of breath as she stared at the massive building behind them over her shoulder.

The sun glinted off of the sheer walls of the house. Ciri had to squint and rase a hand over her eyeshot be able to look more closely….. one thing was for sure… With it’s ornate and fanciful towers it was defiantly commanded the surrounding area with it’s mere presence…. There was a rumbling over the earth that drew her attention…

A smile formed on her face and ciri almost cried out in joy when she saw them… unicorns… A whole herd of them off in the distance. Aenye’s ears immediately snapped backward flat against her head. Ciri patted her neck reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. They now me… they helped me once…”

Without little horse after all she probably would have been trapped in this place… likely never to realize how evil the Ein elle actually were. This time Aenye listened and they began to follow…. Just as a great cold wind whipped across the hills…. Grey clouds darkening the sky at her back. 

……

Eredin had tried repeatedly dunking his head in the cold barrel of water. It did nothing to calm the warm… irrational urges that were beginning to build inside of him. Training…. more vigorously than usual ended up being what did the trick… Sweat dipped down his back… his lungs threatened to burst and yet he felt more alive and focused than when he was doing nearly anything else.

He would have stripped his shirt like he’d done that morning only now he could only think of the look in her eyes when Ciri had seen his scars…. He knew she would be gone for hours… that he didn’t need to fear here… A wolf after all did not heed the opinions of sheep. Her seeing them however had brought back a rawness buried in his heart.

She hadn’t asked about them yet but he knew it was only a matter of time… He didn’t… He couldn’t bear having to tell those stories again… They after all revealed the roots of even his deepest weaknesses…. No one could see….. Could discern them…. Not until he had figured out to crush… to ignore them like ever other sharp shard of memory stitched to his soul. 

He’d been even more foolish to tell her anything bout his sister…. Eredin let out an enraged scream as he attacked the training dummy with his sword. It shattered into splintered as his throat tightened… strangling an impossible amount of sorrow and wrath.

Darragh was standing behind him his eyes wide as Eredin’s breath came out in pants. He softened his posture and tossed the sword aside…. One of the last things that he wanted to do was frighten the boy.

“It’s okay Darragh. I didn’t make the noise to frighten you. I know you don’t like them.” 

He eyes him nervously his mouth opening repeatedly before it closed. He made a series of signs with his hands indicating that someone was at the entrance…..Followed by the sign for red. Eredin cocked his head to the side.

“Thank you Darragh…. Make sure to care fo their horses once they dismount.”

With that the boy dashed off. Eredin began to fight yet another series of emotions rising inside of him. So Cranthir had come to visit? it must be important…. He was after all forbidden from being in contact with his commander too often… by a nonsensical royal degree of course.

Preparing himself for whatever other horrible thing had likely happened Eredin picked his sword up off of teh ground and strode forward to meet his new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it's been since i put the last chapter up. I've been meaning to do thins on a weekly basis but school and life caught up to me a bit. I've been putting in a bit more effort at school and getting a bit less sleep finishing stuff flatly so hopefully i should be back to posting on a more regular basis.
> 
> Once again thank you all. I'm so happy about the response that i've been getting on this. writing a step world breaks has been really great writing practice for me so thank you one again for giving me this opportunity. Let me know in the comments if you guys have any questions i'm more ethan happy to answer them.
> 
> Eredin practicing in his white shirt but it stuck to his body and see through with sweat... I'm just saying i ended up writing a really great mental image in this one. For some reason Eredin is just so much easier for me to write than Ciri... Prepare yourselves for him to have plenty of pov bits spliced in with Ciri's narrative going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> As the depiction of the events concerning Ciri and her encounter with the Ein elle are more than a little problematic in the way they are depicted in the books. Mainly in the way that she was a minor at the time and pressured into believing that the assault she was experiencing at the time was okay. This was just one of many events in the books to expose an issue with how women and assault are depicted throughout the series. 
> 
> In the course of this story i will do my best to try and address these issues especially since Ciri will be returning to what is likely the source of a lot of trauma for her. As i do not have any experience writing this kind of thing i do not claim to be anything approaching an expert and i humbly as for your patience as i attempt to stumble through this.
> 
> That being said i am beyond excited to finally start writing this story it's probably going to be a pretty long one so i hope that you guys enjoy.


End file.
